


The Fire Dragon and the White Wizard

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 09:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18313169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: One-shot. Touka joins along with Natsu in reunited Fairy Tail.





	The Fire Dragon and the White Wizard

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, or any of its associated characters and lore. That right belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

**[FDW]**

**The Fire Dragon and the White Wizard**

**[FDW]**

**Crocus, Kingdom of Fiore, Ishgar, Earth Land, X792**

Upon reuniting at the Domus Flau, Natsu Dragneel and Happy introduced their traveling companion, Touka, to their old guildmate from Fairy Tail, Lucy Heartfilia. Although the two former were bummed about not being there for their old friends when the guild they grew up in disbanded, Lucy, for the most part, showed no hard feelings and seemed to get along nicely with Touka.

"So, what should we do now?" Happy asked the rest of the group curiously. "Do we just wait until Master Makarov shows up to explain what he was thinking, or do we make our own guild?"

"Oh, I like that last one if Fairy Tail never really comes back." Touka said excitably before turning to Natsu with a flirtatious look. "I can actually think of someone I'd vote to be our guild master."

Grinning sheepishly, Natsu said. "I don't think I'm ready for something like that, Touka, but thanks."

Lucy chuckled good naturedly. "Yeah, that would be a bit of a mess at first."

"What?" Touka called back flatly which made Lucy drop sweat.

"Uh, I just mean that if Natsu was a guild master, he'd have to really be organized for the job overtime." Lucy answered. "Not that I think he wouldn't make a great guild master in the end, I'm just saying that it's something he'll need a lot of experience for." She then relaxed with a supportive smile as she finished. "And perhaps a few good friends to help him along the way."

Scratching the back of his head in embarrassment, Natsu spoke up. "Oh, come on, girls. I'm being serious here."

Touka made her reply with a kiss to Natsu's lips and smiled back at Lucy as she then said. "So are we, my sweet Natsu."

The group then walked to where Lucy was living in the city while Natsu internally thought with a smile. 'Master Natsu Dragneel doesn't sound too bad.'

**[FDW]**

**In all honesty, I wanted to wait until we got more details about Touka's meeting with Natsu and maybe more about that whole plot surrounding her in the 100 Years Quest before I wrote an AU about her joining along with him and Fairy Tail for the Avatar and Alvarez Empire Arcs, but I guess I lost my patience and decided to pick a different option.**


End file.
